Death
by mystic legacy
Summary: short story v.sad,um, Media sacrifices herself so that Trunks and Goten can live, one chapter, one sad person. R&R!!


I can't go on like this isn't happening. I have to do somthing. I'm not sorry for my desion, it's mine, and no one elses. I just don't belong here, with Trunks and Goten, I belong with Gohan and Goku, in other world. I can't protect you guys anymore, Goten, I know you miss your brother, Trunks I know you miss your father, but you guys have come so far, You don't need me anymore. Gohan, I'm sorry I can't protect Videl for you, but this is somthing I really need to do. Please don't try to stop me, I am well aware of the danger, or I wouldn't be writting this, I love you all. Trunks, Goten, be strong. You still have your mothers, and people that love you, don't risk your life foolishly like so many have. Be strong, for earths' sake be strong. Piccolo, Krillin, I'm leaving The boys in your hands. Keep them strong, protect them,as you think I would have. Please everyone take care of your selves. Perhaps, we'll meet again, someday. Someday.  
  
  
  
Media layed the note on a table next to the boys, who she had knocked out minutes ago. She knew what she had to do. She held back tears as she walked of Kami's palace and found buu's ki. She pinpointed it, and instant transmition to it.  
  
"Buu!" she called. Buu turned around.  
  
"you know where bad people are? tell buu" he asked. Media shook her head yes.  
  
"I'm Goten's aunt, Trunks's trainer, and Piccolo's friend. I would never betray their hiding place, they will be ready to face you tommorow, I promise." She let her hair fall out of the ponytail,  
"but I'm ready to fight today, right now" she turned super sayian 2 then three without so much as a blink. (girls have more levels, but they don't encrease strength as much) "be prepared, level 4 on me is stronger than goku's" She powereed up, her hair sticking staight up, her eyes glowing with rage. Her hair, went from the gold to purple, wiht black streaks. She opened her eyes, they matched her hair. the aura sarronding her was black. She smirked, and the necklace that had been silver for so long was now black. burning into her chest.  
  
  
*   
  
Trunks woke up suddenly, that power, it was stronger than Goku's. Gotne and piccolo felt it too. so did krillin every body was awake now. feeling the tremedous power. Finally, bulma noticed the paper on the table by Trunks's bed. She read it and her eyes got wide.  
  
"um, guys you might want to see this"she gave the paper to krillin, who then gave it to piccolo. Piccolo sighed  
  
"at least we know who's power that is" he said and set the paper back on the table. Trunks and Goten picked it up and ther eyes got wet. they quickly wiped their tears away and looked forwards, like the good troups they were. media picked a picture of her to put into their minds.  
  
"I'll miss you" she traced across their minds. "good bye"  
she faced buu  
"I think I finally understand you" she powered down.  
  
"NO" Trunks and Gotne told her. Buu had tapped into their minds and they could see Media now, only super sayian.  
  
"goodbye Goten, trunks. Take care of them, Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Gohan misses you, I can feel it." Media looked away from Kami's tower. Take care.  
  
SHe threw herself at buu, who swallowed her in an instant.   
Goten and Trunks yelled "no! Media!" they started to fly off, but piccolo held them back.   
  
"let her go" he told them,  
  
  
"no way! Media's our friend, we can't let her die!"  
  
"yeah!" goten added.  
  
"Didn't you read the note!? Media told us to let her do this, i think if you really care about her, you would let her go!" he yelled at them.  
  
"but, now, she was the only one left, besides us. Who else would understand our power? she taught us to control it"  
  
"that doesn't matter now, Just be a friend and let her do as she wishes" Piccolo closed his eyes to watch the last full sayian die. trunks and goten did the same.   
  
Somthing was wrong inside of buu. his skin was streching out in tubes. Liek someone was punching him inside. Media struggled to get out of buu's stomach, Finally, she used her last resort. She powered up, just like Vegeta. The power was killing her. Hopefully it would kill buu along with it. Her power went higher, until boo was as big as a plane. Finally, he exploded. Sending Buu pieces all over the world.  
  
  
Piccolo sighed "the last one has finally gone" he thought as he opened his eyes. "Trunks, Gotne, come on ,, let's train " he knew buu was still alive. OUt there bidding his time. But when time came, they would be ready. Goten was traingin with extra vegence in his eyes. this was rare of a pure heart, but all the same he trained with pure confiedence on his face. He wanted to kill buu, and noone would stop him. NOt this time. 


End file.
